Peace Offering
by Jess Angel
Summary: Elena's mad, Rude is da man, and Reno comes in peace.
1. Peace Offering

**Peace Offering**  
by Jess Angel 

"You got coconut?" 

Reno gave him a look. "Who eats that coconut crap?" 

Rude stood in the doorway of his office, holding open a box full of doughnuts. "Scarlet said she wanted some." 

The redhead snorted. "Figures." 

Reno turned to look at the door across from Rude's. 

"She mad at you?" 

Reno looked at the quiet man. "Yeah, and what else is new?" 

Rude observed the slight hint of a frown on the other Turk's mouth. 

"Anyway, who gives a fu-" 

"Apparently you." 

A moment of silence. 

"…Yeah? Says who?" 

"She likes the sprinkles." 

" . . . " 

The sun-glassed Turk continued. "The ones with-" 

Reno snapped. "Chocolate, right?" 

Rude nodded. 

He smirked. "You're a frickin' genius, Rude." 

The redhead grabbed a napkin and carefully took out the said doughnut. 

He then proceeded to walk to the blonde's door. 

Reno grabbed the doorknob. 

It wouldn't budge. 

"Shit." 

Well, that figured. 

The bald man quirked an eyebrow. 

The red-haired Turk spoke two words. 

"Do it." 

Wordlessly, Rude approached the door, and Reno stepped aside. 

There was a swift kick and a rewarding 'wham'. 

Elena nearly jumped, her eyes widening in alarm. "What the heck?!" 

The door - her barrier - had just been kicked open. 

…**Fin.**

**Author's Note:** First Turks-centric piece, so characterization might be a little off. Some light Reno and Elena friendship or implied romance. Take it as you will, just thought they'd be cute in this. This was originally part of a longer fic, but since I decided to try writing drabbles, I cut it down and reworked it to fit a double-drabble. 

**Author's Note II:** I couldn't resist. I know it was supposed to be a drabble one-shot kind of deal, but I included a companion piece to this as the next chapter. If you would like to see what happened go ahead and read. ;D 

Final Fantasy VII and its characters © Squaresoft, Inc. n.k.a. Square-Enix, Inc.


	2. Peace Offering II

**Peace Offering II**  
by Jess Angel 

There stood Rude in the center of Elena's doorway while Reno peeked from behind at the right. The redhead was nibbling on his chocolate-frosted fingers with an amused smirk plastered on his face. 

Elena, on the other hand, was holding a hand over her hammering heart staring at the two men like they had a death wish. The silent Turk gave the rookie a shrug then turned around, making his way back to his own office. 

He had one thought in his mind. 

A couple of jellies were waiting for him. 

* * *

The blonde woman finally uttered an exasperated sigh. She didn't know what was going on but she had a gut feeling that she was about to find out. It obviously didn't have anything to do with Rude. Elena reluctantly turned her gaze to the redhead. 

Great, just great. She should have known. He was probably the orchestrator of that unexpected door-kicking frenzy. 

He entered her office ignoring the glare she sent his way. "'Lena, look what I got…" 

Reno raised the doughnut for her to see. 

Elena's face took on a slightly glazed look as she recognized her favorite doughnut in Reno's possession. The red-haired Turk silently congratulated himself on accomplishing the feat. It was all in the bag now. 

Recalling she was still mad at him, Elena snapped out of the trance-like state. "Yeah, so?" She turned her eyes away and began filing up a little storm. The guy probably came here to rub it in her face or something. 

The redhead frowned. 

"You got a _donut_, Reno. Big whoop dee doo." She shut a drawer behind her desk. "What do I care?" 

Ah, to the crux of the issue. "Well, see that's the thing, _sweetheart_. It's not for me." His green eyes met hers. "It's for you." 

'Really?' She rose from her seat. "Really?" 

Elena cursed her sudden enthusiasm. He was probably up to something _again_, and she wasn't about to fall for it - not this time. The blonde Turk attempted to save face. Well, not literally. Her expression transformed into one of disgust as she watched Reno lick another finger. "You touched it." 

It was his turn. "Yeah, so?" 

She came to stand in front of him, her arms akimbo. "Reno, you basically drooled all over it." 

He rolled his eyes. 

"And you expect me to take it?" 

Was she always this picky? 

Elena slightly shook her head. "Why can't you have any manners? Tseng always-" 

"It's not in Reno's prescription, comprende? Now you want it or not?" He wasn't in the mood to hear her incessant babbling about the 'Almighty Tseng' again. Reno looked at her casually, "'Cause if not then I'm just gonna have to eat it… myself." He slowly raised the doughnut to his mouth. 

Elena watched as it went closer and closer and– 

"No wait!" Reno's hand paused, and he let his mouth shut. Elena continued, "I'll eat it." She hastily began to reach for the sprinkled sweet. 

"Well not so fast." The redhead pulled the doughnut away from blonde's outstretched hands. "Tsk tsk, Elena. You didn't say the magic words." 

The female Turk let out a huff. "Fine. _Please_ Reno." She went to grab at it again. 

"Uh uh. Wrong magic words, baby cakes." He watched as her brow furrowed. "Now repeat after me." 

"Reno." 

Silence. 

He raised his eyebrows giving the young woman a look. 

She sighed. "Reno." 

"Is a." 

"Is a." 

"Sex god." 

"S-" 

"And I am not worthy-'" 

"Oh forget it!" Elena took a step back. "You can have the stupid donut, Reno! I'm not taking it!" 

"Now, now rookie." He moved towards her. "No need to be gettin' your panties in a twist." 

She gave him a good stomp on the foot. 

"Fuck!" Reno's mouth clamped down as he attempted to will the pain away. After retaining some composure, the redhead's eyes settled into a glare. "Geezus, Elena! I was trying to apologize." 

"Ha! Good one. And how exactly is talking about my 'panties' warranting my forgiveness, hm?" The blonde shot him an incredulous look. "Some apology, Reno." 

Hm. 

Damn. 

She was right. He hated it when she was right. 

Luckily, it wasn't that often. 

The red-haired Turk heard himself inwardly sigh. And he never sighed, not even inwardly. This peace offering wasn't going well at all. Heck, he never really expected it to. If anything, he made everything worse. 

"Here." Reno shoved the pastry into her hands. "Just take the damn thing." 

Elena looked at him baffled and clearly shocked. "What? …That's it? You're just gonna give it to me?" 

"Shit, Elena! Isn't that what you wanted!" 

God, why were women so damn confusing? 

"Geez, Reno! PMS-ing much?" She took a good-size bite. "There! Are you happy now?" 

The redhead grinned at the sight. 'Finally.' 

After several more chews, some of Elena's irritation began to fade. Her sugar craving satisfied, a light smile found its way on her lips. Reno's grin altered into his infamous smirk. "I'm peachy, 'Lena. Just peachy." 

It seemed things were starting to look up. 

Thank God for sugar. 

Elena shook her head good-naturedly. Reno, being other than obnoxious… almost nice… to her. …It was just too weird. She picked at a few sprinkles, eating them one by one. "Why were you giving me a donut anyway?" 

He shrugged. "Peace offering." 

It took him long enough. "Well, then I accept." 

"Obviously." 

"Shut up." 

"Love you too, sweetheart." 

…**Fin.**

Final Fantasy VII and its characters © Squaresoft, Inc. n.k.a. Square-Enix, Inc.


End file.
